Adam Taurus
Summary Adam Taurus is an agent of the White Fang and the first male character to be introduced. He wears a Grimm mask over his eyes and his weapons of choice are Wilt and Blush, a rifle and sword which can merge. He first appeared in the "Black" Trailer. Adam worked together with Blake Belladonna to attack a train carrying a Dust shipment but was abandoned by her at the end of the trailer. He later makes his first proper appearance in the show at the end of "Breach." He seems to be somewhat arrogant and confident in his abilities. Unlike Blake, he is shown to have little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. Blake describes him as feeling completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and Blake began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Adam Taurus Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Estimated to be around 23 Classification: Faunus, Member of the White Fang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Being a Faunus gives him enhanced hearing and grants him night vision, Able to manipulate and use his "Aura" (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the "Aura" of another person, Skilled swordsman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and the art of Iaido, can absorb attacks and then cut his opponent with countered force Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Curbstomped Blake Belladonna without even trying, then casually cut off Yang's arm with one swing of his sword right after, albeit her Aura wasn't at full strength) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic 'reactions (Should be comparable to Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) 'Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger than Blake and easily overpowered her during their clash) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Wilt, dozens of meters with Blush and Moonslice Standard Equipment: Wilt and Blush (Chokutō and Rifle) Intelligence: Above average (A competent leader with the respect of an entire sect of the White Fang, an extremely skilled swordsman who easily outmatched Blake and sliced off Yang's arm even though she was already in motion) Weaknesses: Overconfident, continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wilt and Blush:' Adam Taurus' weapons of choice. They are a fusion between Wilt, a red-colored traditional Japanese chokutō, and Blush, a rifle. Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and Wilt itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding a greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and is roughly average in length. While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with Adam's "Wilt" logo. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed. Adam was able to fire seven rounds from Blush without reloading during the "Black" Trailer. Although small and seemingly lightweight, Blush's component is capable of automatic fire, and Wilt is used in Iaijutsu style (quickly drawing the sword for a strike and then sheathing it again). The range of Blush is subject to debate; while, like any firearm, it should be capable of firing at a variety of distances, Adam only seems to fire it from a point-blank or close range. *'Moonslice:' Adam is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again, usually with his sword. When absorbing attacks or shortly before striking back, the details on his body appear to glow red. When he attacks, the color appears to drain from the world and everything turns red and black. The power of this technique depends on how much energy he absorbs with his sword, as seen when he was able to cut through Yang's aura and sever her arm after absorbing two shots fired by Blake, but was able to completely disintegrate the spider robot in the "Black" Trailer after absorbing a continuous beam of energy from the machine. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Faunus Category:Internet Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8